Robert e Kristen
by fanpired
Summary: Dia após dia. robsten *o*
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:** Eu sei que Edward e Bella não são a mesma coisa de Robert e Kristen. Maas, como não tem essa classificação aqui no FF, eu coloquei assim mesmo. Não to nem ai se você não aprova. Mas, se aprova, deixe um comentário, por favor D:

Fechei os olhos e deixei que ele me tocasse. Também, haveria algum jeito de não deixar? Ele continuava sendo meu namorado, mesmo depois de tudo. Depois de tudo que ele não sabia, mas que com certeza imaginava. Nas ultimas semanas, ele andava na minha cola. Não saia de perto de mim nunca, privacidade é uma palavra que foi extinta no meu vocabulário. Ele não se importava com o que eu estava sentido, porque o que ele sentia era que o dever dele era proteger. Proteger nossa relação de um "ataque"; se proteger de ter a reputação acabada; me proteger de alguém que ele julgava ser _perigoso_. Proteção.

- Tudo bem, Kris? – Ele perguntou, rompendo nosso abraço. Estávamos vendo _Titanic_, um filme que, por mais ridículo que isso possa soar, me deixava tranqüila.

- Claro, Mich. – Respondi, provavelmente mais seca do que deveria.

- Eu tenho que te fazer uma pergunta.

- Faça. Não é como se a minha resposta fosse alterar seja lá o que você vai fazer.

- Kristen, você não precisa se irritar. Que merda tá errada com você, afinal?

- Só TPM – Murmurei, mesmo sabendo que era óbvio que eu estava mentindo.

- É tudo culpa daquele...

- PELO AMOR DE DEUS! PARA COM ISSO! Para de colocar a culpa de tudo nele! A culpa de tudo TAMBÉM é um pouco sua!

- Eu só quero te proteger!

- Me proteger? – Ri ironicamente – Desde quando você se preocupa com isso? Você quer SE proteger de uma má reputação, reputação de corno!

- Então Kristen, uma reputação que eu já tenho? Todo mundo se pergunta isso, eu principalmente. Mas eu nunca obtive uma resposta. Então?

- Puta merda, Michael. Eu lembro quando nós tínhamos uma relação de verdade. Isso não existe mais. Vai pastar, Michael, porque...

-... Lugar de quem tem chifre é no pasto, não é? Eu vou mesmo. Mas eu não volto.

- Não volte, então!

Ele parou de gritar e, por um instante, hesitou.

- Isso é definitivo, Kris?

- É.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta.

- Então, eu vou embora. Mas tenta não pensar em mim, porque eu não quero te ver sofrer.

Eu ri.

- Não se preocupe. Por você, eu não vou.

Ele saiu, irritado, batendo a porta do meu apartamento.

O que eu havia dito antes era verdade. Nós não tínhamos uma relação de verdade. Já fomos melhores amigos: uma das melhores épocas de minha vida. Eu tinha alguém com quem contar, e ele também. Aos poucos, ele se apaixonou por mim. Eu morria de medo de estragar nossa amizade, mas me deixei levar. O que aconteceu? Acabei me apaixonando, também. Começamos a namorar; um namoro que, no começo, era tudo que nós dois precisávamos. Tínhamos amor, carinho, presentes, e sexo. Com 16 anos, isso era tudo que eu queria. Mas o tempo foi passado, e nós não tínhamos mais a relação adolescente de antes. Com dois anos de namoro, separados pelo trabalho, a maior parte de nossos interesses em comum foram esquecidos. Uma relação? Nós não tínhamos mais. Tínhamos braços para que correr, no final de um dia tumultuado. Mas não era a mesma coisa.

Parei, pensando no que fazer. Eu sabia o que queria fazer: ligar para a única pessoa que me deixava confortável. O cheiro de cigarro e a latinha de pepsi na mão. O jeito com que ele sorria para mim, sem hesitar. Eu sempre fui hesitante. Ele não. Mas eu não podia ligar para ele. Havíamos brigado um pouco depois do filme lançar. Eu gritei, ele gritou. Eu chorei, e fui embora. Não entenda errado: eu nunca traí Michael. Apesar de que, às vezes, a tentação chegava forte, eu nunca fiz isso. Escorreguei algumas vezes, mas o máximo que cheguei a fazer foi dar uns beijos nele. Beijos que não duravam mais de 3 segundos, depois que eu percebia o que estava fazendo. O erro não se repetiu muitas vezes. Nossa briga foi por um motivo meio bobo, mas estávamos os dois tão sobrecarregados que foi a gota d'água. Eu cheguei no apartamento dele, era Natal. Eu havia dito para o Michael que estava indo na casa da Nikki e já voltava, então dei uma fugidinha e fui até o apartamento dele. Eu cheguei, dei feliz natal para ele. Ele me deu um presente: um CD com apenas uma musica. A musica que ele havia escrito para mim. Fui ao banheiro, e quando voltei, ele estava no telefone com uma mulher. Dizia as coisas mais sujas, coisas inacreditáveis para alguém que eu pensava estar apaixonado por mim. Ao confrontá-lo, ele falou que havia cansado de mim querendo exclusividade; nós não éramos namorados. Não éramos amantes, nem sequer nos beijávamos. Mas eu, eu tinha um namorado. Eu não podia pedir exclusividade, sendo que eu não era exclusiva.

"- Então Kristen, me diga uma coisa. Você teve sexo com ele ontem a noite?" – Ele perguntou, no final de nossa briga. Eu não respondi, estava apenas com os olhos marejados. Olhei para ele, suplicante.

"- Era o que eu precisava saber." – E então ele deu as costas para mim. Eu comecei a chorar tanto que não conseguia me mover. Queria correr do apartamento dele, mas não conseguia. Fiquei lá, chorando alto, por mais um tempo, até juntar forças para voltar para casa.

Depois de nossa briga, nunca mais havia falado com ele. Estávamos a menos de um mês das gravações de New Moon, a primeira vez que eu o veria em muito tempo. A única pessoa que sabia me fazer sorrir.

O telefone tocou, e eu rezei, sem esperanças, sobre quem seria a pessoa do outro lado do telefone. Mas era a Nikki.

- Kristen! Eu simplesmente não acredito que você acabou com o Michael. – Ela disse, em um tom desaprovador.

- Ele basicamente me obrigou a fazer isso.

- Kristen! Você não deveria ter feito isso! Você... – ela ia falar, mas eu a interrompi.

- Nikki. Você é a minha melhor amiga. Mas me faça um favor. Fique. Longe. Da. Minha. Vida!

Então eu desliguei o telefone. A única coisa que eu tinha certeza era que ela iria querer vingança. E não queiram ver Nikki Reed com raiva. Quando isso acontecia, Rosalie ficava no chinelo.

Nos dias seguintes, recebi algumas ligações. Meus pais, perguntando se eu estava bem, com um coro de felicidade de meus irmãos (eles nunca gostaram do Michael). Algumas fãs que conseguiram meu numero, dizendo como eu havia sido idiota em terminar com ele. Outras fãs, dizendo que eu havia feito a coisa certa. Outras fãs, dizendo para eu ficar longe do Rob. Recebi até uma ligação da Ashley e uma do Taylor, que foram mais simpáticos do que eu esperava.

Mas a única pessoa que eu realmente queria que me ligasse, nem deu sinal de vida.

**N/A:** É isso aí gente :) Depois eu posto mais. Essa fic provavelmente não vai ser longa (eu não sou boa com essas), mas eu prometo mais um ou dois capítulos. Quanto mais reviews eu receber, mas cedo eu vou postar. Um beijo ;*


	2. Chapter 2

**BY ROBERT PATTINSON**

Hm, aqui é Robert Pattinson. Deixe seu recado após o sinal, e eu respondo quando puder. Ou nem respondo, se você for muito insignificante. BIP.

_Oi Rob. Como você está? Que droga, eu to morrendo de saudades. Seu idiota. A gente precisa marcar alguma coisa, e logo. Sério mesmo, logo! Tipo, amanhã. Amanhã ta bom pra você? Beijo! Ah, aqui é a Nikki. Hehe._

Hm, aqui é Robert Pattinson. Deixe seu recado após o sinal, e eu respondo quando puder. Ou nem respondo, se você for muito insignificante. BIP.

_Rob? Tudo bem com você? Faz, tipo assim, umas horinhas que eu te liguei, e tu ainda não respondeu. Por favor, assim que você puder me liga. Eu realmente to com saudades, sério mesmo. Morrendo. Você sabe que eu preciso de ti. Tchau. É a Nikki._

Hm, aqui é Robert Pattinson. Deixe seu recado após o sinal, e eu respondo quando puder. Ou nem respondo, se você for muito insignificante. BIP.

_Robert Pattinson, aqui é a Nikki. Eu te juro que se tu não responder esse recado em três horas, eu vou até a sua casa pra te resgatar. Porra._

Hm, aqui é Robert Pattinson. Deixe seu recado após o sinal, e eu respondo quando puder. Ou nem respondo, se você for muito insignificante. BIP.

_Ah, Eu esqueci. Você já deve estar indo pra Itália. Duh. Ok, te vejo amanhã. Na Itália. Ah, eu amo a Itália. Nem tenta se esconder que eu já tenho seu endereço! Beijo, te amo. Nikki._

Pois é. Ia começar tudo de novo.

**BY KRISTEN STEWART**

Ok. Eu vou morrer. Não porque esse avião pode cair, e sim porque daqui a algumas horas eu vou ser obrigada a ver o Rob. E a Nikki. Oh, DEUS! Ok. Eu estou pronta. Ah meu deus, esse novo diretor é doido. Ele soube das brigas entre o elenco e quis fazer uma semana de adaptação com todos nós. Uma semana inteira em que ele paga nosso hotel cinco estrelas, nossas refeições, qualquer coisa que nós tenhamos vontade de fazer juntos. Mas tem que ser juntos. Bom, não que isso seja ruim. Eu vou ter tempo de falar com o Rob. E de mostrar pra Nikki que ela não tem motivo nenhum pra querer vingança. Puta. OOOOOOOOOOOOH MEU DEUS, TURBULÊNCIA! Nossa, esse cara do meu lado tá me estranhando. Eu não sou do tipo que pira em aviões e tal, mas pelo amor de deus. Isso é horrível.

_Senhores passageiros, gostaríamos de informar que chegamos em Roma. Obrigada por sua preferência e podem desafivelar os cintos._

Ah, acabou. Finalmente. Quem estava me esperando bem na porta do desembarque era a... Ashley?

- Hm, oi Ashley. Eu pensei que a Nikki vinha me buscar.

- Ah Kris, devido a uns acontecimentos recentes, acharam melhor eu vir te buscar. Tudo bem pra você?

- É, sim, claro. O que houve?

- É... Nada demais. A Nikki só tava meio ocupada. – Ela olhou pra mim, e antes que eu pudesse perguntar, ela mudou de assunto – Então, como você está? Com toda aquela historia do Michael e tal...

- Ah Ash, eu estou ótima. Eu o amava, mas outra... Outras pessoas entraram na minha vida e as coisas mudaram.

- Eu sei que eu não tenho nada a ver com isso Kris, mas eu acho que você fez a coisa certa... Ele nunca foi muito simpático com ninguém la no set. Só com a Nikki.

- É... WOOOOOOOOOOW! Meu deus.

Havíamos chegado no hotel. Meu deus. Que hotel. Oh, deus. Uau.

- É lindo, não é?

- Muito!

- Isso porque você ainda não provou a comida. Vem, deixa que o cara da recepção leva suas malas enquanto a gente janta.

- Ok.

Bom, quando eu cheguei lá, todo mundo parecia bem feliz por me ver. Eu dei um oi a todos, sorrindo: não havia percebido o quanto sentia saudades de tudo isso. Mas Rob e Nikki ainda não estavam lá. Enquanto me servia de comida, perguntei pro Taylor:

- Taylor, cadê a Nikki e o... Robert?

- Ahm, bom, eles... Chegaram.

Sorri, e me virei. Fiquei... Espantada não seria a palavra certa. Em choque. Lá vinha uma linda Nikki Reed, com um saltão, uma saia curtinha, meia calça, casaquinho e blusa decotada, segurando as mãos de ninguém menos que Robert Pattinson. Ele, é claro, estava lindo. Sorria, mas seu sorriso era obviamente falso: não chegava a seus olhos. Vingança? Era essa a vingança que Nikki queria? Eu realmente poderia lidar com vingança, mas meter outra pessoa num assunto que era só de nós duas? Isso era muito baixo. Ela sabia meus problemas com o Robert. Atingir-me desse jeito foi completamente desonesto.

Ela deu um selinho nele, e ele se sentou mesa. A mesa era grande, a única que cabia todos nós do elenco. Ele sentou do meu lado. Com tantos lugares vagos na mesa, ele senta bem do meu lado: e ele sabia que era meu lugar. Agora ele também queria vingança?

- KRIIIIIIIIIIIIS! – Nikki correu pra mim. – Meu deus menina, quanto tempo! Eu estava morrendo de saudades... Como você está? Depois de todos aqueles rolos... – Com o Robert? – Com o Michael! Mas, sabe, que bom que vocês terminaram. Ele não te merecia.

Ela estava sendo uma vadia falsa? Então nós duas vamos jogar do mesmo jeito.

- Ah Nikki, eu sei. Eu terminei com ele, e sabe, ele só conseguia falar no Robert! Ele jurava que eu estava traindo-o com o Rob! – Ri.

- Ah, querida, não sei como ele não soube de uma coisa que todos sabemos: você não teria coragem pra isso, não é? – Ela riu, maldosamente. – Falando no Rob, nós estamos namorando! Acredita?! Quero dizer, ele ainda não pediu, mas estamos dando uns pegas por aí, entende? Bom, Vou sentar que o Rob deve estar me esperando. Beijinho!

Olhei para o Taylor.

- Isso é sério?

- É... Eu não sei Kristen.

- Tudo bem. Você sabe com quem eu estou no quarto?

- Acho que com a Rachelle e a Ashley.

- A Nikki...

- Com o Rob.

- Oh. Ok, obrigada pela ajuda. Vou me sentar agora.

Olhei para a mesa, para meu lugar vago ao lado do Rob, suspirei, sorri. E fui. Eu sei que não poderia parecer tão atraente quanto a Nikki (ela se arrumou toda para o lanche; eu usava uma blusa simples, calça jeans e um All Star), mas esperava, ao menos, estar bonitinha. Olhei para o Taylor, só para ter certeza.

- Bonita?

Ele riu.

- Linda, Kristen, linda.

Sorri para ele, mais confiante, e me sentei.

Logo estava conversando com Rachelle, que sentava do meu outro lado. Eu sabia que ela estava querendo me distrair do Rob: ninguém sabia se iríamos brigar ou não, e como teríamos uma semana para nos resolvermos, ela queria adiar um pouco para ter uma refeição agradável. Por meia hora, conversamos sobre tudo. Até o momento em que senti um pequeno peso em meu colo: olhei para baixo e vi um bilhete, escrito na letra torta do Rob:

_Precisamos conversar. No seu quarto, daqui a trinta minutos. Rachelle, Ashley e Nikki vão sair._

Oh, well. Pedi licença e fui para meu quarto. As meninas já haviam saído, o que me deu tempo de pensar. E a única conclusão que eu consegui chegar foi que isso não iria dar certo.


End file.
